fedraftingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
Amber is a unit in Wiki Fire Emblem. Recruitment Amber is recruited by talking to her with Mabel in chapter 2. You will also recieve a vulnerary from her, and she starts as an allied unit by your start position. Base Stats Growths |40% |15% |5% |60% |25% |25% |10% |20% |} Class Sets * Cleric - Promotes to War Nun, Valkyrie and Bishop * Fighter - Promotes to Hero, Berserker and Warrior * Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight, Wyvern Knight and Dark Flier Third Tier Classes Amber can access the following third tier classes during the Endgame: *Saint (Bishop promotion) *Abbot (War Nun promotion) *Deity (Valkyrie promotion) *Reaver (Warrior promotion) *Legend (Hero promotion) *Maniac (Berserker promotion) *Seraph Knight (Falcon Knight promotion) *Wyms Caster (Dark Flier promotion) *Wyvern Knight (Salamandra Knight) Overall Performance Base Class Amber is the second healer you get, the first being "Lucina" in the Prologue. She is already at a disadvantage due to her low movement. Amber starts out with terrible bases; the only stand-out base stat is her magic. This is rather deceiving to the player. While it may seem she has potential, she actually has terrible growth rates. Her magic is abysmal for a cleric. Her res isn't great etiher. The only stat she excels in is skill, which doesn't really benefit a Cleric until their promotion. If you decide to train up Amber, she can promote into a Bishop. As a Bishop, her skill will guarantee a hit each time she uses a Light attack (more or less) but it will deal pitiful damage. She will be extremely frail. If you decide to promote her into a War Nun, she isn't much better. In fact, she is probably worse. Her strength is so bad, she won't be able to deal damage with axes to any enemy, pretty much. As a Valkyrie, she will again be accurate. She will have the benefit of extra movement, and her might will be increased due to Anima being stronger than Light; but not by much. Reclass Fighter Amber will prove to be an extremely hard fighter to train. For one, her strength will make it so that she will deal next to no damage to her opponent. She will not be able to double much enemies, if any, and she has horrible defense. This is a terrible class optimally for Amber, even worse than Cleric. If you somehow train up Amber and promote her into Berserker, it'll turn out to be the best class for her. She will get a luck and critical boost, meaning she may be able to take on enemies without too much babying. She will have more res than a normal Berserker, but it's nothing too great. As a Warrior, Amber will gain use of bows. She will likely not double an enemy yet again, and her bow damage will be even worse than ser axe damage. Amber will hit more reliably as she gains the use of swords in the Hero class, but deal less damage. The swords weigh her down less so she may get a rare double, but it's not too likely. Her damage output will be worse than that of her Berserker and Warrior promotions. Pegasus Knight As a pegasus knight, Amber will have more skill than the usual early game archetype (Like Shanna, Florina and Vanessa). So, she will hit rather accurately with a Bronze Lance. However, this is where the advantages end. She is an extremely frail pegasus knight, even frailer than they usually are. Her res is nothing too great, while it is usually rather high. Her speed means she will struggle to double anything, and arrows will almost certainly one-shot her. Due to this, it is not recommended to train Amber up as a Pegasus Knight. However, if you do train Amber as a Pegasus Knight into a Falcon Knight, she will pretty much be a Pegasus Knight but with higher starts, so she will retain the same weaknesses as before. Her staff ability can come in quite handy. If you promote Amber into a Dark Flier, she will be able to deal damage with tomes. This is very useful for Amber as her magic stat is higher than her strength. She will probably not be able to double, even with the lightest of tomes. This is probably the best Pegasus Knight class choice for Amber. Finally, as a Wyvern Knight, Amber will gain a boost in her offensive capabilities with the skill Pierce. She will gain a substantial strength growth, but nothing too noteworthy in the other stats. For a support unit who can at least deal damage in combat, it would be wise to choose Wyvern Knight. Quotes Death